<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KomAEdA and MonACA OneShOt by Tsumugeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477484">KomAEdA and MonACA OneShOt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee'>Tsumugeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monaca and Komaeda make out and Milan sees</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito &amp; Towa Monaca, Komaeda Nagito/Mioda Ibuki, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KomAEdA and MonACA OneShOt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda sat down at the table</p><p>"Give me lasanga, BITCH" he yelled</p><p>"What I'm like ten I can't cook" monaca said</p><p>"Idgaf ggive me lasanga just make it or smthing" he said</p><p>So monaca open the cupboard and grabbed some bread, frozen blueberries, half a stick of butter, bananas, and fried chicken</p><p>Then she mixer it together and shoved it in the oven at 500°f</p><p>"Lemme talk abbt hope, sit my wife" Komaeda said</p><p>"ugh fine"</p><p>"Well, hope is happy but despair make happy" Komaeda sighed</p><p>"I need to take out lasanga" monaca said and grabbed it</p><p>"Oh fuck it looks like shit" monaca exclaimed</p><p>"What's going on back there" Komaeda asked</p><p>"What, nothing I just making Lasagna" </p><p>So Monica just grabbed some tomatoes from the garden and smashed it in with cheese</p><p>"Itsn redy" monaca yelled</p><p>Komaeda ate some</p><p>"Now this is some fucking good lasanga" Komaeda remarked</p><p>Manaca blughwed o///o</p><p>It was dark at night and monaca went to bed</p><p>Komaeda tucked her in</p><p>"Now let's make out" he said</p><p>"What I'm like 6" </p><p>"IDC"</p><p>"ok" she said and they made out</p><p>Then mikan came home </p><p>"Omg Komaeda wat are you doing to out adopted daughter" mokan yellerd</p><p>"I'm hjorny bitch" Komaeda yelled</p><p>"No do me instead" mikan said</p><p>"OK"</p><p>"Shall we invite ibuki to join!!!" Mikan asked</p><p>"Uhm sure letsnget started" Komaeda said and they went into their room</p><p>Monaca went to watch and slid in the room</p><p>It was horrible but she could not look away</p><p>Then ibuki pouncedon them </p><p>"aaHhhhhh!" Mikan yelled</p><p>So then monaca watched all night the end</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>